


Capture A Perfect Moment

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When both Victoire and Teddy are sitting out by the lake, they both wish they could capture that moment, but for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture A Perfect Moment

She was truly magnificent in every single way; the way the sun caught the side of her face perfectly, capturing her beauty in a way it could catch no others. The way her long, wavy blonde hair fell around her face brought out the incredible blue colours in her mesmerizing eyes. And if her looks weren't enough, her personality complimented them completely. She was overwhelming; no flaws – only beauty. That was why he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

He was so much less than her, and he definitely didn't deserve her. If one thing was certain, it was that Victoire was absolutely out of Teddys' league, but that still didn't stop him from wishing that there was _some_ way for it to work out...

They were sitting down by the black lake, looking out at the horizon; the sun was setting, casting a brilliant orange-pink light over the landscape. They both knew that it was getting late, and they should really be inside the castle, but neither could bring themselves to tear their eyes away from the view. A small smile played on Victoires' lips, making Teddys' heart flutter uncontrollably for a second.

"It's beautiful," she whispered so softly that Teddy wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't concentrating so hard on her. Gulping down his nervousness, he placed his hand over hers, tracing small circles on her incredibly porcelain-like skin.

"It really is," he whispered back, meeting her eyes in a heart-warming glance. His urge to kiss her grew in that second, forcing him to look elsewhere to kill that strong urge. He felt his heart-rate increase rapidly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He was in utter bliss.

"I wish," she sighed, closing her eyes. "That the world would stand still, and we could stay in this moment forever."

_ 'Me too' _ thought Teddy dreamily, letting his eyes fall closed as well, the heat from the setting sun bathing his skin pleasantly.

He knew that Victoire wanted to capture the moment for another reason; they were best friends. It was secure and loving – there were no problems in the world when they were sitting together by the lake. Everything was peaceful and simple. He wanted to capture the moment for the magic he felt in his heart as he sat there, hand-in-hand with the girl he loved, looking out at the beautiful view. In that moment, he could just pretend that she belonged to him, and _that_ was what made him smile. The moment to be captured was perfect.


End file.
